Emotions
by EgyptianPrincess1
Summary: I reposted this again.In honor of the animorphs.In honor of the books that were so alive and full of emotion.This is my story..it was written by princess but as i explained..i pressed to many buttons.but i am princess.trust me.i should know.::makes no sen


  
EMOTIONS  
  
I reposted this again.In honor of the animorphs.In honor of the books that were so alive and full of emotion.)  
  
When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies  
  
"....Sprawled now every which way. They were alive-barely. They'd obviously been on the losing end of one fierce battle. None seemed conscious. Yeerk slugs wriggled and writhed helplessly on the floor.  
'Who could have done this?'Jake gasped.  
'I think why is the better question,' Marco added.  
And then I saw her, sitting with her elbows on a table, her in head in her hands.Cassie.Crying.She had turned off the gas and saved us. She had done this......  
C'mon,Cassie.We have to get out of here. It's okay.Everythings okay.Her sobs stopped.....Her eyes, red and wet, stared up at mine......  
'No,' she said,'It will never be okay." -Tobias and Cassie.Bk43.  
  
"Lies cams so easily. I had become an expert at lying since I became an animorph.But now there would be no need for lies." -Cassie Bk 19.  
  
I'll be your strength   
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along  
  
"He picked up on the third ring.'Yeah?'  
'I have a message,' I said in a thick, twisted voice that did not sound at all like me.  
'What?' Tom asked.  
'Don't give up, Tom. Don't ever give up.'" -Jake Bk 6.  
  
"...Then she showed me the cake....Niether of us said Happy Birthday.But she said it.'Happy Birthday Tobias." -Rachel and Tobias Bk 23.   
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
"I was Dak Hamee. Hork Bajir seer. But I could not see the future. I could not see the hope that must still be there. But I could see Aldrea. Different now, Hork Bajir. And yet,still Aldrea.I could see her.And that would be enough." -Dak Hamee ,The Hork Bajir Chronicles.  
  
"We walked along in the dark streets, my friends and I. My more-that-friends. We laughed, so relieved to simply be alive. We joked. Cassie held my hand, and in the darkness where no one could see, I cried" -Aximili, Bk38.  
  
Iv'ed loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
"....'Cassie, I just wanted to ask what I should have asked you yesterday. Are you Ok?'" -Jake,Bk 41.  
  
"I smiled. 'Let's fly.' 'Yeah,' she agreed, 'Right after I do this.'She kissed me.'Okay,now let's fly.'" -Tobias,Rachel,Bk 33.  
  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun  
  
"....'In the end, did we do it? Did we put it all back right? Did we make it right?'I went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 'No,we didn't make it right. But we it put it back,Jake.Leave it at that.We put it back.'" -Cassie,Jake,Megamorphs 3.  
  
"...Okay then answer this, Ellimist. Did I...did I make a difference? My life and my..my death...was I worth it? Did my life really matter?' 'Yes. You were brave You were strong. You were good. You mattered.''Yeah. Okay,then. Okay then.' A small strand of space-time went dark and coiled into nothingness." - The Ellimist.The Ellimist Chronicles.  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
"...YOU HAVE A SON ELFANGOR. In a flash I saw the truth....We had a child. No! You can't take me away! I have a son! I cried. That changes everythin! Don't take me away! " -Elfangor and Ellmist-The Andalite Chronicles.  
  
"...And then I was dancing. With Jake....Jake smiled at me. He has a great smile, even though it always looks a little strange on his face. Just because, he's usually so intense, making life and death decisions for us all. Making more hard choices then I ever had to make. I smiled and gave another twirl...." -Cassie,Jake,Bk 29.  
  
Just close your eyes  
Each loving' day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Until the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
" I looked up.Tobias.Half human. Half Predator. Our eyes met....'But ...Tobias?' Yeah.Let's go,Rachel. he said, The two of you and the two of me.Lets go." -Rachel,Tobias,Bk 32.  
  
"...I turned his hand over and squeezed it. He squeezed back....'He was a total zombie the whole time you were gone'...He looked up at me and smiled..." -Jake,Cassie,Bk44.  
  
Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
"...I walked over and stood there. Facing her. Facing my mother...I looked into her eyes, wishing I could see some sign there of my mother. Wishing I could tell her' Don't worry Mom, I'm not a controller. I'm fighting Mom. I'm fighting them and someday I'll save you.'" -Marco,Bk 15.  
  
"...Tobias! Listen to me. You are a human being. It's me Rachel, you're friend. You are human you... No, I realized, that was wrong wasn't it? Tobias, you are a hawk. A red-tailed hawk..." -Rachel,Tobias,Megamorphs 2.  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
  
"Cassie was on her feet and running toward me, and I was running to her, and I wasn't past any emotion, I was exploding with emotion. Cassie jumped into my arms and I wrapped her up tight and before I knew it I was kissing her on her lips and she was kissing me back." -Jake, Cassie,Bk 26.  
  
"...Was it true? If so, then Dak was truly dead. Dead like my parents. Dead like my brother Barafin. Then let me die Arn, I said, Let me die too. "-Aldrea,Bk 34.  
  
  
Just close your eyes   
Each lovin' day  
And know this feelin wont go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
I promise you  
  
"...'You know they'll be back. Not today, but soon.' She nodded. 'I know Jake, but we won today. It may not feel like victory, but the valley is ours now.Forever.We've paid for it.' She took a deep breath.'We'll stay away until the war is over. We know we have to. We had our chance to fight for freedom. That's all we really wanted'...." -Toby,Jake,Bk 47  
  
"...Eyes I knew. Eyes I remembered. The same eyes that watched me sleep every night from the framed picture besides my bed. My mother. Visser One...My mother. Not dead.Alive......" -Marco,Bk 5.  
  
Emotions  
Emotions,an endless black hole  
Snatching away our one dream and goal.  
Together for always, or so we thought  
Never thought that our souls could be bought.  
My emotions had gotten in the way  
And took with it the life of our friend that day.  
Misery and guilt all swirled into one  
That weight was put on my shoulders and it felt like a ton.  
How careless we were, thinking our luck would never run out.  
Well, guess what it did and now all our emotions left us was a  
scream and a shout. 


End file.
